Cupcakes
by MaxG2005
Summary: Sumário: J2familyverse... Jensen pede a Jared para assar cupcakes para ele... mas tudo tem seu preço .. J2, AU, Padackles.


Título: **Cupcakes**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertencem. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Beta:** Eve Ackles**

Sumário:** J2familyverse... Jensen pede a Jared para assar cupcakes para ele.,. mas tudo tem seu preço **

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen e Jared. Eu estou chamando essa história de J2familyverse. Aqui nessa parte, eles estão no início do relacionamento, sem filhos, Jared ainda um estudante de culinária e Jensen um advogado workholic. Pode ser lida separadamente.**

**Quem se interessar pode ler as demais partes da história. Estão no meu perfil e aqui estão os títulos:**

_**Dia das mães**_

_**E Existem as Perguntas**_

_**Final de semana**_

_**Resfriado**_

RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS NO FINAL DA FIC.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Jensen entra na cozinha e vê Jared fazendo algo no balcão da pia. Ele se aproxima do seu namorado e coloca os braços em volta da cintura dele. Jensen enfia o nariz no pescoço de Jared aspirando o cheiro cítrico lá.

- Alguma coisa cheira bem aqui... e a comida também – Jensen diz.

Jared olha por cima do ombro para seu namorado.

- Você quer algo de mim – o moreno conclui.

- Um cara não pode cumprimentar seu lindo namorado sem ser imediatamente suspeito de ter segundas intenções? – Jensen pergunta. Jared não responde imediatamente, porque a receita que ele está testando para sua próxima aula requer sua atenção, mas depois ele se vira e olha para Jensen.

- Eu conheço você... – Jared começa e é interrompido

- Já era tempo, depois de dois anos juntos – Jensen sorri.

- ... e você quer algo de mim. Desesperadamente. – Jared conclui.

- Não é….desesperadamente… É mais… Eu não sei.. Desesperado é uma palavra errada, mas….

- Eu sei que você é um advogado Jen, então pare de picuinha – Jared ordena.

- Você não está num dia bom? – Jensen tenta sondar.

- Eu estava... até que você entrou na cozinha e tentou conseguir algo de mim usando táticas equivocadas.

- Hum... Acho que isso não seria tão difícil...? Você certamente pode fazer isso de olhos fechados – Jensen cuidadosamente promete.

- O que é Jensen? – Jared realmente quer saber o que é agora.

- Faz uma fornada de cupcakes com cobertura vermelho vinho?... Aqueles de chocolate recheado com creme de morango? Eu tenho me vangloriado sobre eles no escritório e agora eles querem prová-los...

- Sério Jensen? Escritório? Você está seriamente me pedindo para assar cupcakes para um bando de republicanos recalcados e preconceituosos que trabalham naquele escritório, que pensam que eu sou um cidadão de segunda classe e que 90% deles abertamente fazem campanha política e apoiam políticos que querem me negar o direito de casar com o homem que eu amo? – Jared pergunta num tom de voz alto. Jensen encolhe.

- Justin diz que ele não tem nada contra você e que ele apoia políticos que estão tentando fazer uma vida melhor e mais fácil para gays e lésbicas. Embora eu pense que o sermão que ele teve do seu irmão abertamente e orgulhosamente gay, Jason, deu a ele um empurrão nessa direção – Jensen explica, mostrando que o presidente da firma de advocacia era diferente de alguns no escritório – Então... Por favor, por favor, por favor? – Jensen implora como uma criança de seis anos e olha com aqueles lindos olhos verdes em direção à Jared, e o moreno sente suas defesas ruir.

Aqueles olhos brilhantes e cheio de esperança são difíceis de resistir. E quando eles vinham acompanhados de um sorriso, era praticamente infalível. Jared não conseguia manter suas posições iniciais quando Jensen usava esse truque.

- Tudo bem... Eu verei o que eu posso fazer – Jared responde sem compromisso.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

- E então? Eles gostaram? – Jared pergunta, assim que Jensen entra no apartamento.

- Sim. Várias mulheres querem casar com você – Jensen responde desabotoando a camisa.

- Isso me faria um bem danado além de ser tudo que quero – Jared brinca.

- Alguns homens estão reconsiderando as escolhas deles – Jensen sorri e se inclina para um beijo na bochecha de Jared.

- Rá! Agora estamos falando a mesma língua – Jared solta uma risada alta.

- Você fez um excelente trabalho com os cupcakes – Jensen o cumprimenta antes de ir em direção ao quarto deles.

- Você ainda me deve a minha recompensa – Jared o lembra, rindo e Jensen para e olha seu namorado.

- Eu não me esqueci – ele responde.

- Você vai cozinhar durante toda semana... – Jared agora ri maliciosamente.

- Eu sei – Jensen suspira,

- Não adianta tentar uma negociação para sair disso – Jared grita em direção ao quarto.

O apartamento ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos até que uma voz aborrecida disse:

- Isso não estava nos planos – Jensen fala – Eu tive que ir até San Estephe pegar esses... – e ele sai do quarto, vestindo uma das jaquetas de cheff de Jared e também carrega um chapéu de cozinheiro. Jared começa a gargalhar enquanto Jensen rapidamente vai para a cozinha.

- Só por ver isso valeu a pena ter cozinhado para um bando de republicanos – Jared diz e ainda rindo, ele vai em direção à cozinha para ver Jensen cozinhar.

Quando Jared chega até a cozinha, ele quase engasga ao ver Jensen de costas, mexendo algo no fogão e dançando ao som de "Do You Wanna Touch Me ". Mas não foi isso que quase o fez engasgar. E sim a bunda do seu namorado. Ela estava lá, toda a vista, grandiosa e bem torneada. Jensen tinha tirado as calças e estava cozinhando apenas com a jaqueta de chef, mostrando toda a beleza do seu traseiro. Ante aquela visão esplêndida, o pênis de Jared deu um puxão dentro das calças largas que ele usava e começou a endurecer. Jared ficou sem fala.

- Apreciando a vista Jay? – Jensen pergunta sem se virar e continuando a dançar de forma provocante, remexendo os quadris fazendo Jared engolir seco.

- Isso é golpe baixo Jen – Jared se aproxima e enlaça Jensen pela cintura, o apertando para que ele sentisse o que estava por baixo das calças.

Jensen empinou levemente a bunda, se esfregando ao som da música e ouviu Jared gemer apertando um pouco mais com uma mão e com a outra tentando alcançar o pênis de Jensen. Jensen riu levemente e sentiu Jared acariciar a cabeça do seu pênis. Ele segurou o gemido e continuou dançando, se esfregando um pouco mais.

Num gesto súbito, ele se afastou de Jared e foi dançando em direção à geladeira, ainda empinando a bunda. Ele ouviu seu namorado bufar em frustração e sorriu.

- Qual é Jay! Eu tenho que fazer o jantar. Não foi esse o trato? – Jensen voltou para o balcão da cozinha, segurando o recipiente que continha ingredientes para salada.

Jared olhou para Jensen cheio de desejo, esfregando seu pênis por cima das calças e disse numa voz rouca.

- O trato não incluía você assim, todo lindo e disponível para mim – Jared lambeu os lábios enquanto Jensen levantou levemente a parte frontal da jaqueta e ele pode ver o pênis do seu namorado todo duro, rosado e apontando em direção ao abdômen do loiro.

- É? Quer que eu coloque as calças de volta? – Jensen se aproximou de Jared e o beijou firme e urgente. Jared gemeu dentro da boca do loiro enquanto Jensen fodia a boca do moreno com a língua. Jensen parou o beijo abruptamente e Jared rosnou em frustração.

Jensen voltou ao balcão e continuou remexendo os quadris. Jared continuou olhando avidamente, engoliu em seco, lambeu os lábios e cruzou a distância entre eles, num segundo. Ele agarrou Jensen pela cintura de um jeito firme e rápido, virou seu namorado em direção a ele e o olhou dentro dos olhos. Os olhos de Jensen expressavam um brilho fogoso, e ele sorria.

- Ouse colocar essas calças de novo e eu não respondo por mim – Jared disse se inclinando para beijar quase que de forma violenta aqueles lábios inchados e macios.

Jensen gemeu em resposta e enlaçou o pescoço de Jared o puxando para perto de si e roçando seu pênis rígido contra a dureza de Jared dentro das calças. Jensen quebrou o beijo e disse ofegante.

- E o que diabos você ainda está fazendo com as suas calças, Jay?

Jared rapidamente se desfez das calças e Jensen gemeu alto ante a visão do seu lindo namorado em frente dele, gloriosamente nu e expondo sua virilidade inebriante. Jared puxou Jensen, o agarrou pelas nádegas, e começou a esfregar seus pênis juntos. Jensen se entregou por completo, não conseguindo raciocinar e muito menos falar algo coerente. Ele apenas sentiu Jared o virar, empurrar seu corpo para dobrar e então automaticamente se curvou sobre a mesa, apoiando as mãos, abrindo as pernas e empinando sua bunda, para dar a seu namorado total acesso.

Jared pensou que iria gozar apenas por ver Jensen fazer isso. Mas rapidamente ele se aproximou do loiro, tocando com os dedos aquele delicioso buraco exposto. Jared se surpreendeu ao ver que o loiro estava lubrificado e relaxado.

- Hum.,. Andou fazendo planos e os executando, Sr Ackles? – Jared perguntou deslizando o dedo dentro de Jensen que gemia fracamente.

- Eu... eu... apenas queria partir logo para sobremesa... – Jensen se contorceu ao sentir Jared tirar os dedos e começar a penetrá-lo.

Jared segurou Jensen pelos quadris e penetrou profundamente. Ele sentiu seu namorado gemer, e empurrar a bunda em direção a ele, o que fez uma onda selvagem correr dentro de Jared. O moreno então se curvou, ajustou sua posição e estocou de forma vigorosa, arrancando um rosnado do loiro. Jared continuou suas estocadas e Jensen prazerosamente seguiu o ritmo do moreno.

Os quadris de Jensen certamente teriam marcas de dedos depois, mas ele não dava a mínima. O que realmente importava era a sensação de Jared o esticando e o penetrando. Era Jared o preenchendo cada vez mais e mais profundo. O que importava era que Jared estava falando coisas que não faziam o menor sentido para Jensen, mas que o estava deixando louco. Jensen começou a massagear o próprio membro, de forma rápida e vigorosa, no mesmo ritmo que Jared o penetrava. Não demorou muito para ele gozar e Jared sentiu seu pênis ser apertado dentro do calor úmido de Jensen. Ele não se segurou e com uma última estocada violenta, ele também gozou. Gozou e sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem enquanto continuava a se movimentar em direção a Jensen. Os espasmos que os músculos de Jensen faziam em torno de seu pênis era algo que com certeza um dia mataria Jared. Jared se curvou por cima de Jensen, enquanto o loiro se apoiava melhor na mesa com os cotovelos e relaxava um pouco seu peso.

Quando ambos voltaram a respirar um pouco mais próximo ao ritmo normal, Jared beijou o ombro de Jensen, enfiou seu nariz no pescoço do loiro e beijou profundamente o local onde ele ainda podia sentir a pulsação do namorado. Jensen começou a sorrir.

- Ok, eu só espero que na torta de maçã, eu possa ficar por cima Jay – Jared resmungou algo como "que?" – Sim, eu agora preciso que você faça algumas tortas de maçã.

Jared começou a gargalhar e Jensen se juntou a ele enquanto eles se endireitavam e se aproximavam um do outro, se abraçando e se beijando de forma apaixonada.

- E pensar que isso foi apenas por uns poucos cupcakes? – Jared disse suavemente – Eu te amo.

- É? Me ama tanto quanto eu te amo? – Jensen disse sentando-se em cima da mesa, abrindo as pernas e trazendo Jared para perto de si.

Jared se encaixou no meio das pernas do loiro, o abraçou pelo tronco enquanto Jensen o enlaçava pelo pescoço e o beijava lentamente.

- E você é um cozinheiro muito sexy, mas sinceramente? – Jared disse sorrindo – Acho que você, nu com apenas uma gravata e... – e ele foi interrompido por um Jensen que enroscou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e o beijou famintamente.

**THE END**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**NOTAS EXTRAS DO AUTOR:**

**PRA QUEM NÃO SABIA E ESTAVA LENDO MINHA LONG FIC SEGUIR EM FRENTE: eu retirei a fanfic do ar e estou apenas enviando PDF para quem pede via meu e-mail. Meu e-mail é: maxguevera2005 (arroba) gmail (ponto) com  
Tenho twitter também e é: (arroba) MaxG2005 **

Agradecendo do fundo do meu coração à minha beta nessa fic. Muito obrigado! Mesmo! Você foi de uma ajuda extrema. Bjos (meu e de Doc!)

Respondendo aqui as reviews sem cadastro no fanfiction e que foram deixadas no último capítulo, Resfriado. e nos demais capítulos desse verse.

**AQUI ESTÃO AS REVIEWS DEIXADAS EM RESFRIADO:**

**Thas ** Muito obrigado por ler e comentar! E fico contente que você tenha gostado da história. Espero que tenha lido as outras que fazem parte desse verse! E sim, Jensen é muito safadinho e atiradinho né? Gosto dele assim! XD

E sobre Seguir em Frente, não sei se vc já enviou o e-mail e muito menos se eu já respondi, me dê um toque ok?

Imagina! Sua review não ficou nada meia-boca, e vc não é ruim nada. Só o fato de tirar um tempo para comentar já me deixa muito agradecido. Abração, Max.

**Paty Winchester ** Muito obrigado por ler e comentar. Te mandando review por aqui pq vc não recebe via FF. E sim, Deus nos livre de ficar doente né? Um abração, Max.

**Rose ** Obrigado por ler e comentar.. Muito obrigado.. E eu estou adorando escrever sobre essa família, escrever esse verse. Espero que tenha também gostado desse último. Novamente muito obrigado. Abração, Max.

**Eve ** E obrigado a você por ser sempre tão bacana.. Obrigado por tirar um tempo para comentar quando eu sou tão relapso qto a isso. Me perdoe.. Sua review é sempre algo muito bom de ler.. Muito mesmo... E sim, todo mundo nessa fic fica doente, e claro que o Jensen se ferrou mais! Huahua.. Mas ele tem um enfermeiro e tanto , hein? E Jensen é um perv! Huahauahua.. Ainda bem o que pai conhece o filho que tem! E beijos de volta pra vc.. (DE mim e de Doc).. Max.

**Ana Lucia** Nossa espero que isso seja um bom vício! Huahua.. Obrigado por tirar um tempo para ler e comentar.. Muito obrigado mesmo... E pode apostar que em minhas fics sempre haverá esse apoio mútuo, essa cumplicidade dos dois.. Adoro isso! Hehehe.. E a mãe do Jensen nesse verse é algo fenomenal, adoro essa mulher.. E o Alan é mesmo uma figura! Hehehe.. Obrigado de novo, abração, Max.

**Guest ** Muito obrigado por ler e comentar e ainda por cima fazer um comentário tão maravilhoso. Eu realmente queria saber seu nome para agradecer direito. :(

Sim, na fic todos dando sustos uns nos outros... Doença pegou de forma generalizada né? XD Mas ainda bem que todos se saíram bem! E vc tem razão, Donna é uma mãezona.. Uma coisa de mulher maravilhosa.. (Inspirada abertamente na minha mãe XD)... E uma avó fantástica...  
Vc tem razão, Jared é uma gostosura de homem perfeito! XD E Jensen? Sem comentários! E vc ainda que eles fizessem uma exibição de sexo oral? Acho que Jared teria um ataque histérico e iria morrer de vergonha! Huahuahua.. Novamente muito obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar! Abração, Max.


End file.
